tttefandomcom-20200213-history
My Thomas Story Library
My Thomas Story Library is a series of books for children published by Egmont in collaboration with HiT Entertainment. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of original Railway Series stories by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series. The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Phil Jacobs, Creative Designs, and Clive Spong have helped out with illustrations as well. The series ended in 2011 after experiencing a decrease in sales. It was replaced by the Thomas Story Time series in 2012. In 2014, a new revamped Story Library line was announced, the My First Railway Library. In 2015, some were rereleased with different titles and from next year will be relaunced as Engine Adventures. Current titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train * James: James and the Coaches/Troublesome Trucks * Donald and Douglas: The Twin Engines * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Bulgy: Bulgy * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Cranky/Thomas and Percy to the Rescue: Cranky Bugs * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise * Bill and Ben: Heroes * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Oliver: Escape * Bulstrode: Bulstrode * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes * Edward: Cows/Old Iron * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine * Salty: Salty's Secret * Stepney: Stepney Gets Lost 2005 * Duck/No Nonsense, Duck!: Duck Takes Charge/Donald's Duck * Henry: Coal * Harold/Percy and Harold's Big Race: Percy and Harold * Peter Sam: Special Funnel * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route * Trevor: Saved from Scrap * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bulls Eyes * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway * George/George meets his Match: Steam Roller * 'Arry and Bert: Halloween * Jack/Thomas' New Friend: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac * Rusty/Rusty gets the Job Done: Rusty Saves the Day * Molly: Molly's Special Special * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play * Arthur: The Spotless Record * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet * Freddie: Fearless Freddie * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off * Alfie/A Really Useful Engine: Alfie Has Kittens * The Fat Controller/The Fat Controller's Busy Day: Trouble in the Shed 2008 * BoCo: The Diseasel * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish * Hector: Hector the Horrid * Billy: Don't be Silly, Billy * The Snowy Special: Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas The Tank Engine Story Treasury 2009 * Madge: Wash Behind Your Buffers * Hank: Heave Ho Thomas * Flora: Tram Trouble * Colin: The Party Surprise * Stanley: The Great Discovery 2010 * Charlie: Play Time * Kevin * Hiro/Thomas Helps Out: Hero of the Rails * Troublesome Trucks/Thomas meets the Troublesome Trucks: Thomas and the Trucks * Victor: Steamy Sodor * Haunted Henry: Haunted Henry * The Snowy Surprise: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * "Thomas to the Rescue" (released for World Book Day) 2011 * The Spring Surprise: Edited version of Thomas and the Pigs. 50 of the 65 titles in the series were republished and given new covers. Personalised books * 'You' and the Birthday Surprise There is a special edition of the "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows parents, mothers or fathers of Thomas fans to have their child placed in a special story as a character, who has a special birthday trip with Thomas. The book is called "You and the Birthday Surprise". * 'You' and the Christmas Rescue This is the second "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows people to have someone they want placed in a special story as a character, plus a friend of him/her too. My First Railway Library In 2014, Egmont Publishing announced that the My Thomas Story Library was going to be replaced with My First Railway Library. This series re-uses illustrations from the Story Library with some modifications, while the text is a rhyming verse about the featured character rather than a story. * Thomas the Really Useful Engine * Percy the Cheeky Little Engine * James the Splendid Red Engine * Gordon the Big Strong Engine * Henry the Smart Green Engine * Thomas and the Easter Egg Hunt * Bertie the Helpful Bus (coming soon) Wooden Railway Book Packs In 2015, six of the reintroduced Story Library books were released as website-exclusive products and each sold with a Wooden Railway engine for which the book was named after. Book Packs * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Gordon the Big Engine * James the Red Engine * Emily the Stirling Engine * Salty the Dockyard Diesel Trivia * Donald and Douglas are painted blue throughout the series, as in the Railway Series books. * The Arlesdale Railway was mentioned in "Duck", despite only appearing in the Railway Series at the time. * In July 2014, thirty titles were made available for digital download. * The range was featured in a category round for children's books on a 2012 episode of the BBC game show Pointless. * Kevin is the only Story Library book to have a story that isn't based off the television series or the Railway Series. Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJames.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBulgy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryElizabeth.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerence.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloey.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBillandBen.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryOliver.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBulstrode.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEdward.png File:EdwardStoryLibrarybook2.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png File:GordonPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySalty.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryStepney.png File:StepneyStoryLibraryBook2.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuck.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenry.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTrevor.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArryandBert.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGeorge.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryAnnieandClarabel.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRheneas.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryFergus.png File:MightyMacPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMightyMac.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarvey.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRusty.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMolly.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArthur.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCaroline.png File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:FreddieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRocky.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg File:AlfieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyFirstStoryLibraryFlora.jpg File:ColinMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG File:MadgeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg File:TheSnowySpecial.jpg|The Snowy Special File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise.jpg|'You' and the Birthday Surprise File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue.jpg|'You' and the Christmas Rescue File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|Haunted Henry File:TheWinterAdventure.jpg|The Winter Adventure (The Snowy Surprise prototype cover and title) File:TheSnowySurprise.jpg|The Snowy Surprise File:TheSpringSurprise.jpg|The Spring Surprise File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:James2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:DonaldandDouglas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png File:Bulgy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Terence2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BillandBen2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Oliver2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Edward2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Salty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Stepney2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Duck2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Henry2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:PerterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Trevor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'ArryandBert2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:George2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Fergus2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MightyMac2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rusty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Arthur2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Murodch2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Freddie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rocky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Dennis2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Alfie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Jeremy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Hector2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Boco2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Hiro2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Victor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Kevin2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Charlie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise2012StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue2012StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:ThomastheReallyUsefulEngine.png File:PercytheCheekyLittleEngine.png File:JamestheSplendidRedEngine.jpg File:GordontheBigStrongEngine.jpg File:HenrytheSmartGreenEngine.jpg File:ThomasandtheEasterEggHunt.jpg File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg File:NoNonsense,Duck!.jpg File:PercyandHarold'sBigRace.jpg File:GeorgemeetshisMatch.jpg File:Thomas'NewFriend.jpg File:RustygetstheJobDone.jpg File:AReallyUsefulEngine.jpg File:TheFatController'sBusyDay.jpg File:ThomasHelpsOut.jpg File:ThomasmeetstheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg File:ThomasWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:PercyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:GordonWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:JamesWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:EmilyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:SaltyWoodenRailwayMyThomasStoryLibraryBookPack.png File:ThomasRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:HenryRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:JamesRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:PercyRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:SpencerRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:HaroldRailwayAdventuresBook.jpg File:ThomasandtheWinterRescueadvertisement.png Category:Books Category:My Thomas Story Library books